Off Like a Gun
by Red and Gold Phoenix
Summary: So why don’t you begin by telling me how long you and Shiratori have been making an idiot out of me." Takagi Misunderstands and gets up set. Satou/Takagi


Here's a little short piece of drama fun about Takagi getting jealous. This is actually really old. I remembered it was still sitting around one day (yesterday) and decided to throw it up in the M section. Feel free to flame me for how OOC you think Takagi is, for the random situation and mood changes. I'm practically loading your gun for you eh? LOL. I disclaim all characters, all belong to Gosho! (Whom we all love).

* * *

As Satou made her way quickly to Takagi's apartment the rain poured down on her.

Unfortunately, she had left her car as his apartment was only ten minutes away from where the criminal had been caught. She had not expected it to suddenly start raining.

However, ten minutes seems a lot longer when ice rain, compliments of the season, is pouring down on you. With each step she took the dread and nervous in her heart grew. Ai's words frightened her.

"_Takagi-keiji, I've never seen him so angry." _Thank God Ai-chan had been there and was able to tip her off that he had seen what happened. If she hadn't been panicked, Miwako would have made a bigger effort to make sure the young girl got home safely.

Not telling him about the stakeout had truly been a grave mistake. One she prayed she would not pay for with their relationship.

She reached his apartment and ran up the steps. His apartment, unlike hers, was open concept. She was soaked and freezing but that was hardly on her mind. She had been here countless times before; it was second nature for her now: fifth floor, number 507.

Her legs shook as she stepped onto the fifth floor. A sickness was settling in her stomach, she felt awkward and out of place. As if she was an unwanted intruder, like some sort of criminal. She followed the numbers until she found herself staring at a white door, reading number 507 in black.

Her heart was pounding furiously again. She stood outside his door, dripping water onto the cement. She lifted her fist to the metal but couldn't find the strength to knock. Fear was gripping her, what if he didn't care if it was a stakeout? She had practically thrown herself at another man, had kissed Shiratori willingly.

Satou steeled herself; she had to explain the truth to Takagi. She could do that for him at the very least. Miwako gathered her courage and composed herself…

_Please Wataru!_

The sound of her own knocking nearly startled her. A few seconds passed then she heard footsteps approach the door. Satou thought she would have fainted if she let herself. The door opened to reveal the man she had been looking for, the man she cared for deeply.

When she looked up into his eyes, she almost lost all her composure. Ai had been completely right, he was furious. Satou almost wished he would yell at her, just to break the crushing silence. She gathered her breath but before she could speak, he did:

"Satou-keiji, what do you want?" The ice cold tone of his voice and the piercing glare he sent her nearly reduced her to tears. This man was actually Wataru Takagi, the sweet natured detective she had grown to love. She didn't miss the formal reference either.

"Wataru-kun please, we need to talk" Her voice was shaky and quiet.

"We do?" he hissed at her. He did not move aside for her to enter. Satou felt herself slipping; she had brought this out of him. She couldn't bare they way he was acting, he had never been anywhere close to this angry with her before. Had she taken his sweet nature for granted? Was she going to lose him?

_No, I can't!_

"Wataru, please let me explain" Miwako mentally scolded herself, the way she was talking made it sound like she actually was involved with Shiratori.

To her relief, Takagi stepped aside and Satou quickly walked in for fear that he might change his mind.

"So why don't you begin by telling me how long you and Shiratori have been making an idiot out of me." His back was turned to her. Silence…

_She won't even answer!_

Takagi turned himself around, "Well?!"

When his eyes rested on her, he knew immediately that he had missed something. Tears were streaming down her face, her lips quivered. She was soaking wet, her clothes stuck to her shaking body, her jet black hair matted her face. She had to be freezing…

Suddenly Takagi's anger was replaced by the savvier need to embrace and protect her.

"Wataru, it was a stakeout" Satou choked out the words she needed to say. In an Instant his arms were around her and she was pressed up against him. Satou collapsed in his arms from relief.

As he held her, he could feel her teeth chattering as she sobbed into his chest. "I didn't tell you about it because I was afraid you would worry" Takagi no longer cared what had happened, all that mattered was that she was with him.

"I thought we had been found out, I only kissed him to deter the suspect. Please believe me." She sobbed into his chest.

Takagi felt disgusted with himself. He had known there was no way she was involved with someone else, but he had gone off like a gun anyway. _And I hurt her deeply as a result_. _Causing her all this unnecessary anxiety…_

"Enough, I don't know how I could do this to you Miwa." He whispered in her ear. "I knew you were probably on a stakeout or a pursuit. I just got so jealous." he uttered the words soothingly, trying to make up for how angry he had been a minute ago.

_I couldn't handle seeing you kiss another man._ "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." he said sincerely, kissing her lips gently. They were cold.

"You're freezing; let's get you into the shower." He said as he pulled away enough to look into her eyes. Miwako smiled tiredly at him, feelings of pure relief were evident on her face. Wataru gently wiped away stray tears before kissing her forehead.

"Come on" he cooed as he led her to the bathroom. Wataru opened the door and allowed her to enter. He stood behind her and grabbed the edge of her dripping coat, pulling it from her shoulders. Hanging it on a door hook, Takagi waited as Satou pulled off her shoes and socks. She felt bad for walking in with them on. Miwako straightened up and faced him.

She couldn't keep the blush from her face "Could you give me a hand?"

Instantly Takagi felt his body temperature rise. It was obvious that she was referring to the buttons of her blouse. Without thinking Takagi allowed his hands to rise within touching distance of the first button. Takagi breathed outwardly as his hands made contact with the button and worked to slip it out behind the fabric. He kept his eyes looking straight at his hands or at least anywhere that wasn't her face. Not a word was said as he undid the buttons working downward

"Hey, you're not done yet." Miwako prodded quietly.

"I know."

He knew what she wanted him to do. Carefully, he slid his hands under the damp fabric and let them rest on her shoulders. A quick look into her eyes reassured him this was in fact what she wanted. Taking one step closer he let his hands slowly run down her back, the blouse followed as it caught onto his arms. He pushed in and down with his hands pulling her against himself. The wet blouse slipped off and fell to the floor forgotten.

The only sound was their heightened breathing. Wataru felt her shiver as his hands slowly ran up and down her back. Each time he did so his hands ran over the cloth from her bra. Within the next two minutes he had undressed them both. He decided he would have a shower with her. She would have asked him to anyway.

"Hey, Wataru."

"Hmm?"

"Make love to me tonight." She said casually, pleading only a little bit.

Takagi nearly choked, no matter how many times she said it, it still hit him like a bulldozer. He heard her laugh at him.

He blushed, "Aren't you tired?"

"Please."

"Alright, if that's what you want." He said happily, holding her body tighter. That was more than fine with him. In fact, it was probably the only way he would get over his jealousy.

Takagi smirked as he nibbled on her ear lobe. She was his, all his.

Takagi Wataru is more possessive than people may think.

* * *

Pointless fun. I like playing with the idea of a jealous Takagi. Ever since I saw him lose it on Chiba I decided that there is this hidden possessive side to him. Geez, I love Satou and Takagi. They're the best. Not to mention Takagi is SEXY :D


End file.
